


Scenes at the End

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: A series of scenes set at the last few episodes of the series. My idea of how things would end.
Relationships: Ray Prince/Susan Sampson, Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Scenes at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of the series. A part of me wants to stretch out the show to six seasons, but another part of me believes the show would've only gone on for no more than five.
> 
> This story references items from a few of my other fics. So, if something seems unfamiliar, that might be why.

Douglas Prince, former Deputy Director of the FBI traveled home from a meeting at the NSA. Prince had been working as a consultant ever since his retirement from the Bureau years ago and he enjoyed it. That was until that snake in the grass Ollerman got his hooks into him. When Prince’s youngest child, Abagail, was at her lowest point, Ollerman successfully turned her into one of the prolific moles in the FBI’s history. When Abigail was arrested, Prince agreed to work for Ollerman in exchange for him sparing Abigail’s life. Filled with self-loathing, he was forced to work as Ollerman’s puppet—telling various agencies what Ollerman wanted them to know. Later, when it seemed he’d placed his son’s team in danger, Prince confessed all to Ray. In the end, it was decided that Prince would work as a triple agent.

In the short time he’d been working as a triple agent, he not only relayed to Chase Ollerman’s orders, he also gave him the names of those in power that he knew were loyal to Ollerman. With the information Douglas was providing, Chase’s team was able to chip away at the Trust little by little.

Which is why Douglas Prince was pretty pleased with himself when he arrived home that evening. That was until he saw Ollerman sitting right there on his couch.

“Mr. Deputy Director!” Ollerman said with flourish as he stood up. “So nice of you to come back. I’ve been waiting for you for” he looked down at his watch. “at least twenty minutes.”

“What the hell do you want?” Prince asked.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” Ollerman asked as he helped himself to a glass of bourbon from Prince’s mini bar. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t figure out that you’re funneling information to Chase?” Seeing the color drain from Prince’s face, Ollerman continued. “That’s always been your problem, hasn’t it? You honestly believe you’re the smartest one out there. But the truth is that I’ve always been one step ahead of you. Now thanks to your arrogance, your daughter won’t live through the night.” Ollerman pretended to shiver. “Terrible what goes on in prisons, nowadays. The violence, the shankings..”

“No. No.” Prince shook his head, desperately. “You can’t. Please. I’ll do anything. I’ll..”

“You had your chance.” Ollerman replied coldly. “and you blew it. Just so you can play hero with Chase and his team. Now, you have to pay the piper.” Prince’s cell phone suddenly rang. “Oh,” Ollerman said. “That might be the news now. So sad, such a young life snuffed out.”

Prince glanced down at his phone but didn’t answer. Instead he looked at Ollerman with disgust and said. “Just do it. I know you came here to kill me. So do it, you son of a bitch.”

Ollerman smiled. “I’m not going to kill you. What would the fun be in that? No, the fun is letting you live knowing that everything that happened to your precious Abigail is entirely your fault. Goodbye, Mr. *Deputy* Director. I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure but, we both know that’d be a lie.”

The moment Ollerman walked out the door, Douglas Prince took a step and collapsed sobbing on the floor.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Ray rushed into the hospital with Susan at his heels. He still couldn’t believe it. After getting a call from the prison saying that Abby had been killed by another inmate (Ray knew who was responsible for that. “Damned Ollerman.”), he tried contacting his father. When his father never answered, he called his older sister, Sandy, told her about Abby and asked her to check in on him. 

“Pop!” Ray said as he rushed into the hospital room with Susan. There he saw his father looking devastated.

“She shouldn’t have called you.” His father said when he saw Ray.

Ray sat on the edge of the bed. “Sandy said you wanted to kill yourself.”

Mr. Prince shook his head, “I didn’t.”

“Sandy said she found a gun in your hand. “ Susan said. “She said you were drunk and told her you wanted to shoot yourself. That you wanted to die.”

He looked down in shame and grumbled. “I was too drunk. I put the gun in my mouth and hit my damned tooth.” With tears in his eyes, he changed the subject. “He got her. Son of a bitch. We can’t beat him. We can’t.”

“We can.” Susan stated. “We just haven’t yet.”

“No! We can’t!” Mr. Prince yelled. “Don’t you see? He’s too strong, too powerful. We lost! Game over like the man said!”

“We can’t just give up.” Ray insisted.

“This is all my fault.” Mr. Prince said. “I did this. I could’ve stopped him. Back when I was Deputy Director—I could’ve stopped this before it started! But I was too stupid; too full of myself! I created this goddamned mess!” he finished with a look of self-loathing on his face.

Susan spoke. “I know you like to think you were the end-all and be-all of the FBI, the truth is you weren’t. There were plenty of people, in the FBI—in all branches of the government—that attributed to Ollerman and the Trust. This is not all on you.”

“I could’ve fired him. Back when I had the chance. One phone call…”

“Fire him for what?” Ray asked. “You couldn’t just randomly fire people. As far as anyone knew, he was a golden boy.” Ray put his hand over his father’s. “We’re going to get him. I promise. We’ll get the son of a bitch.” Ray then shifted, glanced at Susan, and changed the subject. “Look, Pop. I talked to Sandy, we don’t think you should stay alone. Not after what just happened.”

Ray’s father began to argue. “I’ll be fine. Your sister has a life. You all do. You can’t just stay with me to make sure I don’t do anything stupid. Which I won’t.”

“Actually,” Susan spoke up. “Someone has graciously volunteered to watch you for a while, until we know you are all right.” Susan opened the door and let in an older woman with long, curly gray hair and sparkling eyes.

“Mary.” Prince said in surprise when Ray’s mother walk in.

“Douglas.” She replied, a small, warm smile on her face.

“I’m sorry.” He said, bowing his head down. “This was all my fault. Abigail..”

“This was not all on you.” Mary stated. 

“I should’ve known what was going on.” He continued. “I was in the Bureau. I’d been in those types of situations. I should’ve known she was upset!”

“That goes for me too I.” Mary insisted. “I was her mother, for God’s sake. I should’ve realized she needed help. I should’ve known how much pain she was in.”

“Sometimes I think I never should’ve joined the Bureau.” Prince said, shaking his head. “If I was in some other line of work—maybe Abigail wouldn’t have ended up like she did.”

“Well, that’s the height of hubris.” Mary declared. Reacting off his surprised expression, she continued. “You have four children—only two of whom followed you to the FBI. Abby could’ve easily joined the Bureau whether you were there or not. Besides, who knows? Something like this could’ve happened no matter what profession she chose.”

He eyed her skeptically. “You’re saying this was fate?”

“I’m saying, you did not raise Abby in a vacuum. There were more than enough people involved throughout her life. The idea that you alone caused this is ludicrous.”

Mr. Prince nodded in Susan’s direction. “You sound like Ray’s girl.”

Mary briefly glanced back at Susan with a smile and said “Our children make smart choices when it comes to love. They get that from their father.”

Douglas laughed for the first time in ages. “Thanks. You know, you really could’ve hated me after this.”

“No.” she replied, warmly. “I couldn’t.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Not long after, the team finally managed to defeat the Trust and, true to his word, Will put a bullet through Ollerman’s head. Normally, Will wouldn’t relish in violence or loss of life. However, Ollerman had caused so much pain over the years that Will didn’t regret it one bit. Later, at the Dead Drop, Will and the team raised their glasses for their customary toast.

“Five years ago, this little team was formed to take down some of the biggest threats out there. Did we have some growing pains? Yes. Did it take some of us a while to bond? Absolutely. However, it didn’t take long for us to form into the highly effective team that we are now. I admit, these past five years weren’t perfect. We had some failures, lost some fine people and even had the occasional conflict among ourselves. But throughout all of our conflicts, we came out the other side, both as a team and as individuals. The work that we did over these past five years has been some of the most grueling but satisfying work I’ve ever done and I couldn’t have asked for a better group of people.” Looking at Frankie, he said. “Anything you’d like to add, partner?”

Frankie raised her glass. “Here’s to the end of the Trust and to Ollerman. The Devil’s finally dead!”

“Hear! Hear!” they all said in unison.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

“What’s up?” Will asked when Ray asked to see him in his office.

“Director Casey saw me today. He had a job offer for me.”

Will perked up in interest. “Ooh, what?”

“There’s this team of consultants—eggheads. Tech types, scientists, math guys, anyway they need a liaison and he asked if I was interested.”

“That sounds great.” Will replied.

“Is it?” Ray asked. “I mean, the only reason I took this job was so I can get your friendship back. I’m a field agent. I don’t ride the desk.”

“Okay. But, Ray, I forgave you years ago. That can’t be the reason you stuck around this long.”

“No, but. I’ve always seen myself as a field agent. Being behind a desk while others do the hard stuff, I never saw myself doing that.”

“Well, if you’re working with a group of techies, you’ll probably be seeing more action then you did with us.” Seeing that Ray didn’t seem convinced, Will switched tactics. “Look, the real question is—do you like the work you’re doing now?”

“Yeah, but..”

“No but. You’ve been at this job—behind that desk—for five years. Have you enjoyed or not?”

Ray shrugged. “Yeah.”

“And can you see yourself still doing it?” 

“I never expected..” Ray started to argue.

“I’m not asking what you expected, Ray. I’m asking, right now, can you see yourself doing the job and liking it?”

Ray smiled “Yeah.”

“There’s your answer.” Will noted. Good naturedly, he added “You my friend, are a glorified desk jockey.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  


“You ready to go?” Susan asked as she popped into Ray’s office so they could go out to eat.

“Sure.” He said, standing up. “Oh, I talked to my mom today. She said Pop’s doing better. She can’t believe how mellow he's gotten.”

“Makes sense.” Susan noted. “Losing a child is very traumatic for a parent. It changes them.”

“Well, we better go.” He stated as he went for the door.

“Wait. What about the job offer? Did you make a decision?”

Ray smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I decided to take it.”

“Oh, my God! I’m so excited for you!” she squealed as she gave him a hug. “You will do so good!” Suddenly, something occurred to her and she stepped back. “That means you’ll be going to D.C.” 

“Well, yeah.” Ray said with a huge smile on his face. Then he saw the sad look on hers and added. “I mean, you can come too. They’re bound to need profilers in D.C. Ooh, maybe you can teach at Quantico? I know that’s something you’ve always wanted to do.”

“Yeah.” She admitted. “Do you want me to go with you, though? I mean, I know you asked me to marry you that one time but you never asked again.”

Ray shrugged. “I didn’t think you wanted me to. Do you? Want to marry me?”

Susan smiled. “Sure. Do you?”

Ray smiled broadly “Are you kidding? Yes!” he exclaimed as he hugged her and twirled her.

“I guess we’re getting married.” Susan announced excitedly as she reached up and kissed him..

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  


“So, you’re going to head the Rome field office?” Frankie asked Will. at the Dead Drop while they were compiling reports.

“Yeah. I mean, they gave me the choice of Paris or Rome. Paris is great but it’s colored with these memories of Gigi and Ollerman. I don’t know. I have some great memories of Rome and figured I’d like to go back there.” Will smiled broadly and changed the conversation to Frankie “What about you? Actually leading your own team in Europe?”

Frankie smiled and shook her head. “I know. If you would’ve told me five years ago I’d be this excited about that, I would’ve said you were nuts.”

“You were a lone wolf back then.” Will remarked. “Now you’re going be Momma Bear to a whole new team.”

Frankie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t call me Momma Bear.”

At that point, Standish walked in. Will brightened and called out to him “Hey! Standish! I got a call today from Director Casey about your new job. Congratulations!”

“Thanks.” Standish replied with some trepidation. “But you really think this is a good idea? I mean training a group of tech types to become agents? I’m practically a newbie myself.”

“Standish, you’ve been working on the team for five years. In those five years, you’ve shown considerable growth.”

“Yeah, but..” Standish began to argue.

“No ‘but’.” Will countered. “You’re ready for this. I wouldn’t have told Director Casey that if I didn’t think it was true.”

“You know he can’t lie, Standish.” Frankie declared. “It’s against the Eagle Scout bylaws.”

“What do you think?” Standish asked.

“Well,” Frankie began. “the truth is, when Will suggested you be put on this team five years ago—I thought it was a mistake. You didn’t seem to have the experience or maturity for it. However, like Will said—you’ve changed a lot since then and--like I told Director Casey, I think you’d do a pretty good job.”

“Really?” Standish asked her in surprise. “You told him that?”

Frankie smiled and nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“Okay, but, how am I supposed to teach? Should I do the scary hard ass thing you do or should I do the supportive buddy thing that Will does?”

“You teach the way YOU think is best.” Will answered. “You feel comfortable with Frankie’s hardline approach it, use it. If you prefer my softer approach, use that. Or use a combination of the two. You need to find your own personal style. This can’t just be about mimicking me or Frankie. You need to find an approach that works for you.”

“Okay, but who am I to tell these kids what to do? It’s not like I’ve had unlimited success. I’ve had some failures.”

“No one’s perfect, Standish.” Frankie pointed out. “We’ve all screwed up at one point or another. Besides, your successes totally outweigh your failures.”

“So, you guys think I can do this?” Standish asked.

“Absolutely.” Will said with a smiling Frankie next to him.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  


“I still don't understand why you’re leaving the Agency.” Frankie said as she watched Jai pack everything he had in the lair.

“I told you. I just need a change. Plus, I am not leaving the CIA. I’m going to Research & Development.”

“Oh, tinkering away in a science lab. Sounds exciting.” She said with an eye roll.

Jai brandished a finger at her. “You jest but it does sound very appealing. To be honest, I never liked being in the field as much as you. Yes, it has its charms but I’d much rather be tinkering, getting my creative juices flowing with state of the art technology.”

“I just can’t get used to you not having my back anymore.” She said.

Jai pointed at Frankie and said with a stern face, “I will ALWAYS have your back. I don’t need to be with you in the field to do that.”

“Promise me you won’t close yourself off. That you’ll TRY to make new friends.”

Jai smiled. “You know, that’s pretty much the opposite of what you said you were going to do five years ago.”

Frankie chucked and shrugged. “I changed my mind.” Getting serious again, she added. “I know you don’t think you connect well with people. But you do. You connected with this team within a year. I just don’t want you to close yourself off again.”

“I won’t.” he assured her. “I promise, Francesca.” Then he added. “But you need to promise me something too. Should the opportunity for love arise, you need to take it. No making up excuses to avoid it.”

“I’ve been better at that.” she said, defensively.

“Yes, you have.” Jai admitted. “That’s because Will was here as your anchor.” Looking at her fondly, he continued. “I don’t want you to revert back to old patterns. I want you to open yourself up to love.”

“So, you’re basically giving me the same advice I just gave you?”

Jai smiled. “I know. It’s a conundrum.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  


"I can’t believe you’re going to Rome. It seems like you just came back to New York.” Susan whined as she watched Will pack.

“Yeah, five years ago.” Will responded. “Besides, you’re moving to D.C anyway.”

“I know. I’m just going miss you.” She said, looking down.

Will picked Susan’s chin up so she could look at him. “ Hey. it’s not you’re never going to hear from me again. I’m going to call you all the time. Plus, I’m coming back in a few months anyway for your wedding.”

“That’s true.” Susan conceded. “So, have you talked to Frankie?”

“Yeah, we said goodbye at the Dead Drop earlier.”

“What did you tell her?”

Will looked at her in confusion. “You know. Goodbye. It’s been nice working with you. I really value our friendship. The usual stuff.”

“The usual stuff? You mean, you didn’t tell her how you feel?”

“What? No. Susan, Frankie made it perfectly clear that we don’t work as a couple.”

“Because you were working together. But that’s not the case anymore.”

“Okay, but, Suse…”

“Do you still have feelings for her?” she interrupted.

Will thought for a second and then said “Yes.”

“”And I believe she still has feelings for you but you’ll never to know if you don’t go to her and tell her how you feel.”

“And what if she says she’s moved on?”

“Then you can too. But, honey, if you don’t at least talk to her. Well, I think you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

Will thought for a moment, then broke out in a sad smile. “Aw, this is probably the last pep talk you’ll give me in person.”

Susan smiled and rolled her eyes. “Just go.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  


“Will!” Frankie said with surprise when she opened the door.

“Can I come in?” Will asked, a serious look on his face.

“Sure.” she replied as she let him in.

“I have to tell you something.” He began, as soon as he walked in. “These past five years with you—have been the best of my life. From the moment we’ve met, you’ve challenged me. You’ve made me a better agent, a better person. The moments we’ve shared—working together or just hanging out together—I have treasured every one of those moments and I—I don’t want them to end.” Suddenly, he got down on one knee and took out a small box which contained a ring. “I love you, Frankie. From that very first year—I’ve been in love with you. The years I’ve had with you as my partner, have been the most fruitful of my life and I want you to be my partner again. This time—in life. Francesca Trowbridge, Fiery Tribune, will you marry me?”

For a few short seconds, Frankie just stared down at Will in shock. Then she broke out in a wide grin, covered her mouth for a moment and declared, her face beaming with happiness “Yes! Yes!”

Beaming, Will stood up and the pair kissed.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it. I killed off Ray's sister. I never wanted to. I wanted Abby to live out the next 30 years of her life, peacefully, in jail, Ollerman's an SOB though, and just wouldn't let her. 
> 
> My fics concerning Ray's sister and his father were from the Great Prince series (where we first met Douglas Prince) The events mentioned in this story are from "The Year of the Mole" and "Broken".
> 
> The reference of Ray's previous marriage proposal was from my fic "Feeling the Failure."
> 
> I know I didn't include how exactly they got Ollerman because, really, I don't know. All I know is Will definitely put a bullet through that man's head. 
> 
> Also, I know the team Ray is working with now sounds a lot like team Scorpion. I never watched the show but I did catch bits here and there. It had to be a team that needed a liaison and that type just seemed logical.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed what I came up with for the team. I don't know about everyone else, but I've always felt the team would be disbanded and separated after the Trust was eliminated. As for Will & Frankie, that ending is how I've always imagined it. No wedding on-screen, no babies. It would've ended with the proposal & Frankie's answer. The rest would've been left to our imaginations.


End file.
